Annabeth at Goode high
by NSNx
Summary: annabeth moves to goode high after heartbreak with luke. Nico,Thalia,Percy go there. high school fic Thalia/Nico Annanbeth/percy bianca/Luke Grover/Jupiter and others later on. percy really popular please read you will love itxx review too please.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so everyone knows that my favourite couple like ever is Percy and Annabeth and that I am in love with the fact that there parents hate each other. So I have decided to write a long Percabeth fan-fic. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Ok so, Annabeth is really depressed because of something Luke has done. One of the Gods step in and helps Annabeth and tells her of three demi-gods live in New York. Will Annabeth drop her dad and move to were she can be herself and hopefully get over Luke? **

**Chapter One**

Annabeth's Point of view.

Saturday 2nd November. That was when the most unexpected thing ever happened to me. I am different then other people, strange un-explained things happen to me, the reason why? My mum is the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies. I have only seen my Mother once and that was when I broke up with my ex-boyfriend Luke, Son of Hermes God of thieves. Well that sounds about right, he stole my heart then broke it. I mean I wasn't angry at my mum and I am honoured to be her daughter, being the daughter of Athena means that I am on of the most smart demi-gods out there. But would it hurt her to drop in once and a while. I mean I know that she is busy and all. But I would love a letter or a sign to say she's watching.

I was lying under my covers, my eyes red and sore. I then heard some rattling I just thought that it was my dad trying to get into my room again. That was when I heard my name softy whispered and I knew that the voice was not my dads.

"_Annabeth. . ." _The voice was one that I know but I cant pin point who. I slowly pushed my blanket of me and moved my hair out of my face.

Standing there next to my now open window was my mum's enemy. Poseidon, God of the sea's. He was waiting for me to speak but I couldn't I just sat there jaw dropped eyes wide.

"Annabeth I know that this will be a surprise for you but I don't have long before your mother checks on you again, so I will try to make this quick. In New York there is a group of demi-gods your age going to school together. I know that you are un-happy here and have no other people like you here and I also know that your aunty also lives in New York near the group" Ermm. . . New York? No my dad wont let me go.

"Why do you care?" I didn't mean to be rude, especially not of the Big Three. But he is offering me a new life and my mum just offered a shoulder to cry on.

"Well for one; Athena is worried sick about you and it would be nice for some quite time. And second; I think that you would really get on with these kids in New York and I have a strong feeling that your dad will say yes"

WOW! Poseidon really cares about me. I got off my bed and gave him a quick hug, this is the happiest I have ever been.

"Thank you" It's all I could say. He gave me a small smile.

"Well I have to go now just think about what I said" And with a flash I was gone.

It was 11:30pm and time for me to finally get some sleep.

Thalia's point of view.

I was just finishing off getting ready for bed when there was a rattle by my window. I ran out of my bathroom to see Hermes sat on my window ledge dressed as a male man.

"Sorry Thalia just business. I have a letter from seaweed beard himself, now no need to look to shock. He made me drop everything and I mean everything and gave me this to give to you" he just handed me the letter and he was done.

"Well bye" I liked Hermes he used to let me talk, I hate it when gods did that. I opened the letter.

Dear Thalia, Daughter of Zeus God of the Sky.

Sorry I have to drop this bombshell on you, maybe you have heard of Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Well she lives in Salt lake City. And there is no other demi-gods were she lives and she has had a ruff time and because Hades has promised no more monster in New York because of Nico going to school there. So I have told Annabeth about you lot being in New York she will be moving to your school on Monday and will be in a class with at least one of the three of you. She will be in your home room so will you watch out for her tell the others about her. And tell Percy we will speak soon.

From,

Poseidon, God of the Sea.

Oh My God, New girl I cant wait! I bet she's pretty, all Athena's kids are and really smart. I bet me will be best mates I do need a girl to hang around with Nico and Percy have each other. I will tell Percy and Nico tomorrow. Wait Athena and Poseidon, Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth's point of view. 

Packing all day is all but one thing and that's fun. I'm really excited to go to New York which is a real change to what I usually feel like. Plus, I get to see all the brilliant buildings that are there: the empire state building; Brooklyn bridge. I'm moving to Manhattan that's were my aunty lives. I haven't seen my aunty since I was 5 and I'm really excited to see her. My best friend who I haven't seen in years lives in Manhattan, her name is Thalia and the last time I saw her was also the last time I saw my ex-boyfriend Luke.

Thalia is the only daughter of Zeus god of the sky's, she's probably one of the most if not the most powerful demi-gods out there. Being the daughter of one of the Big Three, Zeus's brothers Poseidon god of the sea and Hades god of death have no living children because they made a pack to not have children because they will be powerful children.

I still cant believe that my dad I letting me move to New York but I have a sneaky feeling that Poseidon has 'made' him see sense. So I am half-way through my packing then I heard a slight tap on my window and then a pop sound. And then standing in front of me was none other then Aphrodite with her beautiful blond hair and emerald eyes.

"Hello dear, I have heard that you are moving to New York" she flashed me her stunning smile.

"Well yeah" I didn't no what to say well this mustn't be a smart day for me.

"I have been speaking to my good friend Apollo because I have had a flash of your future myself"

"Sorry I don't quite understand" she then looked shocked and slightly confused.

"You are Athena's daughter right? Well I will continue and lets see if you get it. I have had a flash of your future and I saw the feelings you felt about someone and I had a flash of is face and also some future friends of yours" she walked and sat on my bed and I moved and brought a chair to sit in front of her.

"Can you tell me what you saw?" please-please-please-please.

"Well that's why I went to talk to Apollo, to see how much I can tell you. So this is all you are going to get out of me. At your new school in New York you are going to make 3 friends then after a while you will make 2 more. There will be a boy at your school who will be one of the first three of your friends the feelings you will feel are: Jealousy; friendship; flirty; happiness; love."

…..OMG! I cant have feelings for someone this fast after Luke, I-I've promised myself no-more guy's they just break your heart.

"Listen dear you may go into denial but you will see. I must go. Happy loving" and with that she was gone.

Thalia's point of view. 

"She's my old friend, my best friend. I cant wait for her to come" I've come to Percy's house with Nico and I'm telling them about my friend Annabeth.

"So let me get this straight you are telling me that my dad sent you a letter telling you about this new girl that is Athena's child and that she's coming to are school and that she is also your best friend from when you were both 7" well that's Percy being his usual idiot-self.

"Oh, and your dad said you will talk soon" that's when he made a face at me.

"Oh great I am so glad that we will talk soon for about 2 minutes and then he will go because he's 'busy'" Percy gets very easily angry.

"GOD! Perce get over yourself" Nico the annoyance finally started to talk because all he has been doing is eating all the food in Percy's house.

"So anyway, she will be in our homeroom so we can all get to no her" I didn't care that they wasn't excited but I was. I haven't seen Annie in years by the way never ever tell her I called her that. She used to hate the nickname Annie.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hoped that you guys liked my first chapter and if not then don't read the second one. I really love the story "Annabeth's New School" and I no that they sound similar but I have had the idea in my head for ages and now that I have wrote it I am so happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Please rate and review.**

**Chapter Two.**

Annabeth's point of view:

I wake up in the car to the sight of the Empire State Building in my window. I yawned and stretched by the way never ever sleep in a moving vehicle.

"Hey Annabeth, 5 minutes till we get to your Aunt's" My dad, he isn't taking me moving so well as he did a couple of days ago.

"Dad I will ring you twice a week, email you as well me moving is not you losing me. I just I just have to do this for myself to get away from bad memories. And you never no I may move back one to live with you" Although I am sure the last bit will never happen. You see my dad knows all about Luke and what he did, and we were always together, so everywhere in Salt Lake reminds me of him and I cant live with the memories anymore.

As if on cue "Listen honey I no it hurts and I get why you want to hurt but I will still miss you. Its like I am already giving away my daughter" And if Aphrodite had her way that would be what he was doing.

Then the car pulled up outside what I guess you call my new home. It was a typical New York house. I got out of the car and followed my dad up the stairs, he knocked on the door and straight away Aunt Lucy answered. Aunt Lucy had her long blond hair tied up in a ruff pony tail and has dressed in her work suit. You see my aunt works for an agency and she travels around America to meet with them all the time. So when I said I will be living with her I just meant living in her house and sometimes with her.

"Well look who's here my favourite niece coming to stay with me" I am also her only Niece then she pulled me into a hug and then dad.

"Ok honey why don't we go and get your stuff so that you can unpack and settle in" I just nodded and we all walked down to the car were I got my two suitcases full of clothes. Dad got my two boxes full of my blueprints, Greek and one or two English books, CD's and DVD's. And Lucy got my last box and bag full with pictures, make-up, shoes and electronic stuff.

When we got into the house it smelt like cookies, and my room was on the right next to the bathroom and Lucy's room was on the other side with the kitchen. My room had blue wall paper with brown wooden flooring with matching a matching brown dresser, draws, wardrobe, bed side cabinet and bed. I had blue and silver covers and curtains and I also had a silver lamp by my bed and another on the dresser.

"I no its not much and your TV will be here tomorrow and we can always buy you new furniture" I turned around to see my aunt looking to see if I liked the room.

"I love it aunt Lucy, there is loads of place to store my stuff I love the colours its amazing" And I wasn't lying the room was perfect. I slowly walked over to my dad seeing the sadness in his eyes and reality sinking into them.

I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his hear "It will be fine dad, just remember this isn't goodbye" I pulled back from the hug and smiled at him.

"I better be going and let you un-pack and settle in, you no that you can always come home" with one last hug Aunt Lucy showed him out. So I was all alone with one thing to do….UNPACK!

**(I'm going to skip the un-packing part because well its boring and I really want to start writing about the school but there is one last thing I have to write in this chapter)**

I walked out of my un-packed room and went into the living room to see Aunt Lucy watching One Tree Hill **(Anyone like one tree hill? I love it) **I went to sit next to her.

"Hey, you finished un-packing?" And she offered me some of her popcorn.

"Yeah. Which episode is this?" I really loved one tree hill but I haven't watched it in a long time because I hated the whole Peyton-Lucas-Brooke thing in the first season.

"Oh it's the one when Brooke does a fashion for the first time for clothes over bros" then Lucy went to grab something from the coffee table.

"This came for you this morning a girl called Thalia delivered it this is your time table. And this is a letter from Thalia" she handed me the two pieces of paper I decided to look at the timetable first.

Annabeth Chase:

Time Table:

Period One: Home room (A)

Period Two: Building Structure

Period Three: Social Studies

Lunch

Period Four: Swimming

Period Five: English

Period Six: Greek

We hope you enjoy this year at Goode High. Lunch will be 1 hour long and each lesson 1hour and 30minites.

Principle:

Mr. D.

Ok so three lesson's I like include Lunch, Greek and Homeroom. Four lesson's I hate Math, social studies, swimming (Poseidon thing) and English. I then reached for the letter of Thalia.

To Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Hey heard you was coming to my school, I cant wait to see you now for your time table each of your lesson's is either with me or one of my friends aka your future friends. We are all in the same homeroom so I will introduce them to you. Cant wait to see you tomorrow its going to be amazing.

From,

Thalia, daughter of Zeus and your best mate.

I couldn't help but smile, after all this time she still thinks of me as her best friend. I mean she is mine and I am so glad I am still hers. I bid Aunt Lucy good night and went to bed so excited for school tomorrow. Wow what a shock.

Next day:

I woke up early in the morning and got ready for school, I put on my black skinny jeans, light blue tank top, my trusted boots, silver bangles and necklace with my black leather jacket. I decided to leave my hair down and straighter. I grabbed my I-phone and timetable and went out of the room. Aunt Lucy was already gone but she left a note on the coffee table saying "Have a great day at school, there's coffee in the pot, toast and cereal bars and fruit in the fridge. I wont be back tonight so get take-away" I ran into the kitchen and got a cup of coffee and two cereal bars shoved them in my pocket and grabbed money of the counter downed my coffee and went to school.

It took me so long to get to school that I was almost late I was wondering the corridors trying to find my home room till a teacher in a wheelchair came out.

"You look lost child" he looked me up and down and continued "You must be Annabeth Chase the new girl all the teachers have memorised your timetable lucky for you I am your homeroom teacher and this is our room" I followed the teacher into the classroom were everyone were sat on desks talking to each other.

"ANNABETH" Someone shouted and then a girl who must have been Thalia hugged me.

"OMG! I have missed you so much" She pulled me back from the hug and dragged me to two lads. One had blond hair he kind of reminded me of Leonardo DiCaprio in titanic he was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and black trainers and looked quite depressive but hot. The other guy he had ruff black hair with the same colour top that I have on but a t-shirt with black jeans and black trainers. And oh he has the most beautiful eyes they were green like the sea. He was looking into my eyes as well.

"Um" Thalia broke my train of thought. "So Annabeth this is Nico and this is Percy" I looked for Nico to Percy. Nico muttered hi and Percy looked into my eyes and smiled a lopsided smile.

"Hey, Percy Jackson"

"Annabeth Chase" I cant even believe I got that out.

"So Thalia told us your timetable and you have social studies, English, swimming and Greek with me. Building structure with Thalia and Nico and Thalia are also in are swimming, English and Greek."

"Oh great" I must say I did not sound happy about that at all. He raised his eyebrows at me as if to say why-not-happy? But I just shook my head at him. Thalia was looking from me to Percy and back again. And then the light switch went on.

"Oh, Annabeth you Percy and Nico they are a lot more like us when it comes to Greek and English" is she trying to say that they are demi-gods? I looked at Percy this time with my eyebrows raised and he nodded confirming my suspicion.

"Excuse me class settle down" a teacher called from the front and I turned to see it was the one that helped me find the classroom. Thalia sat down next to Nico and Percy sat behind him the only place open was the one behind Thalia and next to Percy so I went to go and sit down next to him. As soon as I sat down I pulled out some paper and wrote:

Hey, what's up with Nico? Does he not like me? And I shoved the paper on to Percy's desk. He frowned at the paper and began to write. He then gave the paper back to me.

**No, not at all. Nico is the son of Hades. And he really isn't a morning person. He will be normal at lunch. **I smiled at the note happy that Nico likes me I looked at Percy and he winked at me.

"Percy Jackson, are we leading Miss. Annabeth Chase into bad habits I don't like notes being passed in my classes you no that." She started to wheel his chair towards are seats and took the note from my desk and quickly read it and his eyes widened. He started to wheel back to the front.

"And will Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Nico Di Anglo please stay behind at the end of Homeroom" then the teacher continued to talk. Nico then turned around to face Percy.

"What did you write about me in the note?" He looked angry, confused and scared. Why Scared?

"Annabeth thought that you didn't like her and I told her that you weren't a morning person" he then turned to me slowly. He looked into my eyes then turned back around probably seeing something he didn't want to see. Then another note landed on my desk:

I'm sorry you felt that I didn't like you Annabeth. But I do like you and you have put a smile on Thalia's face that disappeared ages ago. You should come and sit with at Lunch we can talk more then.

That's so sweat.

Thank you Nico. Its nice to no you really care about Thalia like that.

I gave the note to Percy who read the note which I wasn't so bothered about and then he started to write on it. And then he handed the note to Nico who began writing again but the note was quickly snatched away by Thalia who began writing and then handed it back to Nico who then handed it back to me.

**She was going to sit with us already you idiot.**

Well I didn't no that did I Percy. Why I have you always so cure to me.

What is with you three having a conversation with out me gods Annabeth doesn't want to hear to arguing.

Percy started it.

WOW! So people don't get along or is it because it's the morning.

Well you didn't have to be so mean to Nico he didn't no.

I handed Percy the note and he turned to me and said "Thanks for you support"

Ok now I was angry "I never said I did support you" but that was quickly returned by "Well thanks your all ganging up on me". This time he had a smirk on his face which just made me start laughing. Aloud. And then Percy joined in.

"Right Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase would you like to tell us what is so funny" I looked at Percy who shrugged his shoulders. But he decided to give a cocky answer.

"Well Mr .Brunner see, little miss wise girl here thought that Nico didn't like her but I told her it was because he isn't a morning person. Then you took the note of wise girl and then Nico was like "what did you say about me?" and I was like "Wiser girl thought you didn't like her" and he was like "sorry you think that and then something about Thalia you can come to sit with us at lunch" and then wise girl was like "Thanks Nico" and I was like "Dude she was going to anyway" and he was like don't be mean" and then Thalia said "Why you three having conversations without me and stop arguing" and then wise girl was like "Stopping mean to Nico Percy" he stopped to take a breath in" and was about to start again but I started first.

"And seaweed brain was like "Thanks for the support" and I was like "I wasn't supporting you anyway" and then he smirked at me and then we burst out laughing"

Percy smiled at me and gave me a high five. Then the bell went signalling second class but me, Percy and Nico where in so much trouble and maybe even Thalia might be.


End file.
